


FANDOM IS SRS BZNESS (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Character, Chromatic Character, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/311610">FANDOM IS SRS BZNESS</a> by Dhobi ki Kutti.</p><p>Author's summary: So then, because he's Hardison, he created a fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANDOM IS SRS BZNESS (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FANDOM IS SRS BZNESS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311610) by [Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/pseuds/Dhobi%20ki%20Kutti). 



### Length

7 minutes, 9 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 5 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/fandom-srs-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/fandom-serious-gd).

### Reader's notes

I am currently trying to record something very long and emotionally fraught, and needed to record something upbeat and quickly-finished as a break. Hardison is always great fun to read and I love the layers of meta in this story.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than betaing (but probably not writing) the Fic That Ate Yuletide.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/4225.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/460850.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1341250.html), and [chromatic_podfic](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/10752.html).)


End file.
